


Blackberry Cinnamon Crumble

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Hongjoong's shy about his changing body and that's okay, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, True Love, soft then nasty haha, stretch marks are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Hongjoong is a little shy about his changing body, but Seonghwa loves him all the same.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Blackberry Cinnamon Crumble

A warm smell wafted under Hongjoong’s nose, a rich chocolate scent that made him sigh in pleasure. 

A familiar touch stroking his cheek, gently bringing him out of sleep. The chocolate smell assuaged him again, wrapping him up in a milky sweet cloud. 

“Hongjoong…are you up?” 

He stirred, nuzzling his face into the hand cupping his cheek. “No.” 

He heard a gentle chuckle. “I don’t want to get you up if you want to continue sleeping. You need your rest.” 

Hongjoong slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I was just dozing when you came in.”

It was harder for him to sit up these days, with a growing bump in his middle. His back was sore, his hips and joints achey, and his sense of balance was completely thrown off. He was seven months pregnant and every day was an adventure in trusting his body to do what it needs to do. 

“I made you some hot chocolate to help you relax, but it looks like I didn’t need to after all,” Seonghwa said, gently sitting down next to Hongjoong on their shared bed. His eyes went down to Hongjoong’s belly and warmth flared through Hongjoong at the love in his gaze. 

Hongjoong’s cheeks turned pink; his changing body has been hard for him to get used to. He couldn’t fit into most of his favorite clothes anymore. His chest has grown a bit and his nipples are extra sensitive, something Seonghwa has been enjoying. But feeling the baby kick and wiggle around has more than made up for the discomforts. 

Seonghwa reached out a tentative hand, his alpha scent of sun-warmed blackberries turning light with hesitation. Even though it’s been months, Seonghwa is still shy about touching Hongjoong’s belly. He figures it’s because Hongjoong himself is still coming to terms with his changing body and wants to give him space and respect. But, as Hongjoong looks over at Seonghwa with his eyes glowing in wonder, he realizes that Seonghwa is still by his side. Changing body or no, Seonghwa still loves him. 

Hongjoong lifts up his flowy shirt, exposing his skin; there’s a few stretch marks on his belly already and he is working on accepting those as signs of his baby’s health. He grabs Seonghwa’s hand, resting it on his belly. 

“It’s…warm,” Seonghwa murmurs, awe in his voice. 

Hongjoong snorts quietly. “I should hope so. I’ve been burrowing all afternoon.” 

“How’s the baby?” Seonghwa asked, hands stroking Hongjoong’s bump reverently. 

Hongjoong shrugged. “Fine, I suppose. He isn’t moving around too much right now; I think he’s napping.” 

Seonghwa chuckled. “Cute.” 

The alpha leaned down and scented Hongjoong’s belly, his blackberry scent becoming stronger. Hongjoong whimpered, his omega instincts flaring to life at the alpha’s show of possession. His buttery cinnamon scent turned sweeter, releasing contented omega pheromones. 

Seonghwa’s hands moved up Hongjoong’s body, coming up to cup his cheeks. Their lips met and Seonghwa’s mouth was hot and wet against his own. He opened his mouth up more and licked into Seonghwa’s mouth, getting his teeth which always made him moan. The kiss quickly turned messy and passionate, Hongjoong reaching up and grabbing Seonghwa’s hair as he made whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. 

Seonghwa pulled away slightly, his breathing already ragged. “Wait, are you still tired?”

Hongjoong pouted. “You are asking me that now?” 

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows and waited. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, but a blush on his cheeks betrayed his pleasure at his alpha checking on him. 

“I’m fine, Hwa. I promise.” Hongjoong looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes and bit his lips. “I want you.” 

Seonghwa’s nostrils flared, just like Hongjoong knew they would, and he resumed kissing him. 

Their sex life before Hongjoong’s pregnancy was intense: Hongjoong liked it rough and Seonghwa was never one to refuse his omega. But as his pregnancy progressed and his belly grew, things between them became gentler, softer. The passion and intensity were there, just in different ways. 

The omega wasn’t wearing any underwear or pants, wanting to feel free during his burrowing time. He pulled his shirt off and shivered as Seonghwa’s mouth attacked his nipples. Seonghwa’s fingers quickly found Hongjoong’s hole, leaking cinnamon-scented slick and gently pushed two in. He knew the omega could take it, and Hongjoong whimpered into his mouth, pushing his hips up towards Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa broke the kiss and gripped the omega’s electric blue hair with his clean hand. “On your back on the edge of the bed, kitten.” 

Hongjoong groaned at his alpha’s commanding tone and began scooting down, albeit slowly. Seonghwa placed pillows under Hongjoong’s back to make sure his body was supported. Seonghwa stood at the edge of the bed between Hongjoong’s spread legs, reveling in the sight of his pregnant omega so open for him. He kneaded Hongjoong’s plush thighs as he entered the omega, drinking in Hongjoong’s keens and sighs. 

Hongjoong could tell the alpha was holding back for the pup’s sake, but the slow pace felt so good Hongjoong gripped the bedsheets so hard his knuckles went white. He felt his insides quivering in pleasure and everything was heat, sweat, spit, and slick. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby,” Hongjoong moaned. He wished he could pull his alpha down for a kiss, but his belly was in the way. 

“Fuck, kitten,” Seonghwa breathed, the praise and pet name making him see stars. His light hair was dripping sweat. Hongjoong kept going; he could tell he was close. 

“Such a good alpha for me, baby. You take good care of me. You got a pup in me, knocked me up so dirty. Made me so round for you.” 

“Fuck yeah I did,” Seonghwa growled, eyes flashing red and possessive for moment, his scent becoming even stronger. He leaned down and nipped Hongjoong’s thighs before circling Hongjoong’s length with his big hands and stroking hard. 

“Oh, Hwa, I’m comi-ahhhh!” Hongjoong exclaimed as he came, come spurting all over the both of them. 

Seonghwa pulled out and followed suit, groaning and coming all over Hongjoong’s round belly. Both were still for a moment, catching their breaths. 

Their room smelled like a blackberry cinnamon crumble and Hongjoong realized he was hungry. He opened his eyes and saw Seonghwa staring down at him, lips parted in a wide smile. Hongjoong smiled back. 

“I’m really happy Joong,” he said. 

Hongjoong knew their parenthood journey wouldn’t be easy. There will be tough times, happy times, sad times, times where they might feel like they can’t go on. But, as Seonghwa helped him sit up and then wiped off their come off his belly, he felt immensely grateful to be experiencing those things with Seonghwa. 

“Me too, Hwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I love writing sweet pregnant Omega!Joong. He has my heart. Look for more in the future! I started this a while ago and I'm really happy to finally post it. I've been having a rough day and finishing this cheered me up a bit. Three of my kids are distance learning at home and my 2-year old is causing all sorts of mischief. I did 5 loads of laundry this morning and cried because I felt like a crappy parent. Staying home with the kids all the time is tough and overwhelming, and my boyfriend is going through a lot at work so I am trying to stay positive for him. One day at a time, lovelies. That's all we can do. Hopefully this little oneshot helped someone feel a bit better today. <3  
> Catch me on Twitter @momofraise!


End file.
